Promisse?
by Little.Moon.15.17
Summary: Año 1632, Reino de Sicilia. Una época donde las injusticias no tenían fin, donde las personas se clasificaban por su estatus social y los esclavos eran productos de usar y tirar. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de un niño infeliz pero adinerado y la inocencia de un pequeño esclavo haría que naciera una extraña amistad en un tiempo de inestabilidad social...
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Cansado, agotado.

Así se sentía en aquellos momentos, pero no debía parar, no podía detenerse.

Se secó el sudor de su frente con su brazo mientras con la otra seguía recogiendo la cosecha del día.

 _«Trabajar, trabajar, trabajar...»_

Se animaba pensando en eso. Aún le quedaba toda la jornada, ni siquiera había llegado la hora de la comida —la única del día— y ya estaba desfalleciendo. Tenía sed, hambre, sueño...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no debía desear nada. Solo sería peor, eso servía para hacerse ilusiones imposibles de cumplir.

Mamá y papá le querían, pero no podían darle todo lo que quisiera. No tenían el dinero para dárselo, no como ellos.

Se permitió mirar el caserón que se alzaba a lo lejos, como recortada en el horizonte en uno de esos preciosos dibujos que a veces veía en las calles del pueblo o en la iglesia.

Quienes vivían ahí eran unos grandes señores a los que debía pleitesía, mamá y papá le habían inculcado que aquel hombre —que muy de vez en cuando veía en el campo cuando trabajaba— era peligroso, y que jamás se le ocurriera hablarle. Si se le acercaba, debía hacer una reverencia anunciando un cordial saludo y tenía que excusarse educadamente, saliendo de su alcance rápidamente.

También le habían dicho que nunca jamás se atreviese a entrar en aquella casa, tan grande y diferente a la suya. Estaba terminantemente prohibido.

—¡Crío! ¡Deja de vaguear! —un latigazo en su espalda hizo que sus pensamientos se disiparan, y miró al hombre de cabellos oscuros y orbes castaños que montaba un elegante corcel con el arma en mano.

—D-disculpe —recibió otro golpe en el brazo—. Lo siento —repitió, recordando que a aquel hombre, Alessio, no le gustaban los tartamudeos.

—¡A trabajar! ¡La cosecha no se recoge sola! —el animal que montaba relinchó al dar media vuelta, y espoleó al caballo, alejándose de su visión.

Miró su brazo con algo de indiferencia. La piel resaltaba el golpe en color rojo, como si quisiera decirle que dolía. Oh, claro que dolía, pero peores había pasado y su cuerpo entero podía reforzar su afirmación.

—Ahora tengo más calor... —el verano era inmisericorde, y la herida le ardía, haciendo que se hiciera más insoportable.

Suspiró. No podía hacer nada. Mamá y papá decían que nunca renegara o enfrentara a Alessio, y este le golpearía más si rechistaba.

Empezó a trabajar nuevamente, mientras seguía en sus reflexiones.

A sus siete años, tenía una naturaleza curiosa y siempre se preguntaba, ¿por qué?

Y tenía muchas cuestiones que empezaban de esa manera.

Por qué no podía defenderse, por qué no podía entrar en la casa grande, como él la llamaba, por qué papá tiene tanto miedo a ese hombre, por qué no se defiende de Alessio, por qué tenía que trabajar y, sobretodo, por qué le daban todo su esfuerzo a otra persona sin recibir nada a cambio.

Bueno, tenían lo básico. Un techo —si es que se le podía llamar así—, comida y agua. Pero él sabía que, con todo lo que trabajaban, deberían tener como diez veces más.

Podría ser un niño, pero no era tonto. Papá trabajaba el doble que él, mamá pasaba en la casa grande durante casi todo el día, y él ayudaba en lo que podía.

Entonces, ¿por qué no tenían una mejor calidad de vida?

Se lo había preguntado a sus padres, pero estos le miraron con lástima. Mamá echó a llorar mientras papá le abrazaba y le sacudía el cabello, diciéndole que algún día lo entendería.

Incluso notó agua salada salir de los ojos de su padre mientras murmuraba una disculpa que no entendió. ¿De qué se disculpaba? ¿Por qué?

—Ese idiota... —refunfuñó alguien a su lado, y miró de reojo a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa—. Si no fuera porque mi vieja me mataría, le arrancaría hasta el último pelo.

—Mucho trabajo no tendrías —rió. Todos sabían que, bajo el sombrero de paja que siempre acompañaba a Alessio, se escondía una calva que le avergonzaba—. ¿Te ha golpeado?

—No, pero mira como te ha dejado a ti —resopló ante su respuesta. Solía ser algo protector con él por ser un par de meses mayor. Le consideraba su hermano, eso sí—. Es un completo imbécil que no sabe meterse con los de su tamaño.

—No es nada, se curará —restó importancia, depositando lo recolectado en un cubo que poco a poco iba llenando.

Ese era el segundo, y cuando lo rellenara tenía que ir a por otro y dejar ese junto con lo demás recolectado.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¡Por poco te saca el brazo! —rodó los ojos ante la exageración.

—No hay nada que hacer, ¿qué más da? —le recordó—. No puedo quejarme.

—Lo sé, aún no entiendo por qué mi vieja no me deja darle unos cuantos golpes. Haría un favor a la humanidad —se quejó.

—Eso sí —rió—. Pero no hay nada que hacer, ya te lo he dicho.

Murmuró alguna maldición entre dientes, inentendible para él.

—¿Sabes que hoy dan una fiesta? —preguntó su amigo.

—¿En serio? ¿Habrá comida? —el chico asintió.

—Mucha, se ve que es una fiesta importante —se interesó por esa afirmación. No sería la primera vez que su amigo se colaba en las celebraciones, y le había insistido para que lo hiciera, acabando por convencerle. Aunque...—. Vamos, Giotto, no empieces a dudar.

—Pero es que mis...

—Tus viejos te lo han prohibido, lo sé —rodó los ojos, cansado de la misma excusa—. Pero no se van a enterar.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro, G? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Yo no se lo diré —sonrió con autosuficiencia—. ¿Lo harás tú?

—Comprendo —le devolvió la sonrisa en un gesto cómplice—. Si nos pillan, toda la culpa es tuya, ¿está claro?

—Como el agua, rubio mandón —le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

—Tonto —rió, aunque su risa se borró cuando vio a Alessio mirándole fijamente—. Deja de distraerme o ambos recibiremos un latigazo —le murmuró entre dientes.

Escuchó el refunfuño de su pelirrojo amigo, seguramente alguna maldición entre dientes hacia el hombre que montaba el equino.

En ese momento, en medio de la cosecha del trigo, no supo lo que aquella futura infiltración influiría en su vida.

 _ **Author notes**_

 _ **¡Holasa! ¿Cómo estáis?**_

 _ **Bueno, esto es una pequeña mini idea mia que espero que os guste para quien lo haya leido XD. No soy muy buena en esto de escribir y he visto grandes fanfics por aqui pero... daré lo mejor de mi!**_

 _ **Am, pues no sé de donde salió esto, pero siempre me apeteció leer algo así y como no lo encontraba pues... lo escribo yo =D. No se si sera muy largo o cortito, pero habrá feelings 7u7**_

 _ **¿Qué te ha parecido, lector/a? ¡Me gustaría leer tu opinión!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Fiesta**

—Pss, Giotto —una pequeña melena roja se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, y el aludido chistó para que hiciera silencio.

—Vas a despertarle, haz silencio —señaló un pequeño bulto que estaba a su lado en el único colchón del pequeño cuarto—. Ya voy.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su amigo tras ponerse los zapatos. Había fingido dormir para no levantar las sospechas de sus padres.

—Date prisa, que llegaremos tarde —apuró G, y el rubio rió en bajo.

—Ni que nos hubieran invitado —dijo divertido mientras salía por la ventana.

—Detalles, detalles —empezó a caminar a través del campo, y Giotto le siguió.

En ese momento, el «experto» era su amigo, asi que no debía perderle de vista.

Llegaron a la gran casa, y mirándola de cerca era demasiado diferente a la suya. Si de lejos se notaban las diferencias, en ese momento se sintió insignificante comparado con aquella edificación y esas personas tan bien vestidas, con vestidos pomposos en caso de las damas y elegantes sombreros de copa en caso de los caballeros, y ambos con antifaces.

Era un baile de máscaras.

Todas sus prendas debían haber sido cosidas por los mejores sastres, mientras que él llevaba una vieja camiseta blanca y unos pantalones naranjas casi amarillos junto a unas sandalias que hacía tiempo le apretaban. Tenía suerte de tener zapatos.

—G... ya no me parece buena idea —le dijo cuando fueron a la parte trasera de la mansión.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, sorprendido por su cambio de opinión.

—No encajamos para nada en este lugar ¿has visto cómo van vestidos? —explicó—. Se van a dar cuenta enseguida.

—Tranquilo, lo tengo pensado —abrió una trampilla que estaba en el suelo, e indicó que bajara.

Con dudas, Giotto obedeció y ambos fueron a parar a una especie de sótano que, pensó el rubio, era cinco veces más grande que toda su casa.

—Mira —se acercaron a un baúl que había ahí, y el pelirrojo lo abrió—. Son disfraces. Te los pones, y te cuelas. Comes, te escondes algo y nos piramos.

—Entiendo —asintió y empezaron a revolver los disfraces en busca de algo que pudiera quedarles bien...

•~•~•

—Esto no va a funcionar, G —negó rotundamente, viendo su «traje»—. Me voy, sabía que era una mala idea.

—Te queda fenomenal, Giotto —aguantó la risa—. Pareces toda una dama. Además, tu voz es aniñada, no se te distinguirá.

—¡Pero es que soy un chico! —se quejó—. ¡Ese es el problema!

Había confiado en su amigo para que le escogiera el disfraz, dado que sabía más que él de esas cosas. G había optado por vestirse igual a los caballeros, con traje negro, pajarita y sombrero junto al antifaz.

Sin embargo, el rubio tenía puesto un vestido amarillo con bordes naranjas, un collar que tenía un ópalo verde y unos zapatos con lacitos a juego. Su rostro era tapado por un antifaz blanco y su rebelde cabello había sido sometido por un lazo dorado.

—¿No quieres dar algo decente de comer a tu hermano? —cuestionó con una repentina seriedad, y le fulminó con la mirada.

Eso era jugar sucio, sabía lo mucho que quería a su hermanito.

Pero tenía razón, esa sería la única manera.

—Solo espero que no se den cuenta —suspiró.

Salieron del sótano, subiendo unas escaleras hasta un lugar donde se escuchaban voces riendo y música ambientando el lugar. Había bastantes personas, todas de la alta sociedad, que hablaban con la mayor hipocresía que habría visto en su corta vida.

Por una parte se sentía agradecido de que estuviera entre tanta gente, sería fácil disimular así y ocultarse, pero se sentía agobiado.

G le llevó hacia lo que verdaderamente le interesaba, la mesa. Había unos platos que jamás habría olido ni visto, tenían una pinta apetecible y ambos empezaron a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Había que aprovechar el tiempo, y no se podían quedar mucho o corrían el riesgo de ser pillados.

Escuchó que las voces se callaban y todos miraban en la misma dirección. Siguió la mirada hacia el que suponía que era el anfitrión. Se estremeció al verle, pues era el hombre que estaba prohibido el siquiera observarle, de orbes rojizos y cabello color plateado junto a una callada y elegante mujer rubia de orbes que eran una mezcla de azul y gris.

Decía algo a lo que no prestó atención, pues esta se centraba en el niño que tenía al lado. Tenía unos dos años más que él, cabello rubio platino y orbes azules escondidos tras ese antifaz negro. Su mirada era fría, distante, como si nada de eso le incumbiese, pero había algo en sus ojos que le atraía, quizá su frialdad.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de que era observado, pues dirigió su fría mirada hacia él. Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos conectaron, pero no apartó la vista.

—Giotto, despierta —una sacudida en sus hombros por parte de su amigo le sacó de esa ensoñación. Le miró, cortando el contacto visual con aquellos ojos azules—. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado un buen tiempo en las nubes.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, mirando de reojo al lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente el niño.

Ya no estaba ahí.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que su estómago estuvo saciado, algo que el rubio nunca había experimentado antes, y le encantaba esa sensación.

La música subió de volumen, y las personas empezaron a bailar.

—¿Me concede este baile, señorita? —preguntó divertido G, haciendo una reverencia.

—Oh, me siento halagada —siguió el juego, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Claro que acepto, es un placer.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de bailar, definitivamente no como los adultos que le rodeaban e incluso los infantes que había ahí —por supuesto, de alta arcunia— se movían con más elegancia, pero ellos eran de baja sociedad y solo era un juego entre ambos.

Imitaron a una pareja que pasaba por allí y se reían por lo bajo pese a las múltiples pisadas que se daban el uno al otro.

—Disculpen —una voz les interceptó, y los dos amigos se miraron con miedo. ¿Les habrían pillado?

—¿Sí? —habló G, y ambos miraron al chico de orbes azules que centraba su mirada en el rubio, quien se estremeció.

Era él, el mismo niño que estaba antes junto al anfitrión.

—Le quitaré a la señorita un momento —sin esperar objeción del pelirrojo, tomó a Giotto del brazo y le arrastró hasta la otra punta de la sala.

—Y-yo... —tartamudeó cuando empezaron a bailar—. No sé bailar... muy bien...

—Lo estoy notando —replicó, y se dio cuenta de que le estaba pisando.

—¡L-lo siento! —se sonrojó, sacándole una leve sonrisa al de ojos azules.

—¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes —dijo mirándole fijamente.

—N-no me conoces... acabo de llegar a la ciudad... —se excusó mientras el mayor le hacía dar una vuelta—. Pero... no sé quién eres tú.

—¿No conoces a uno de los hijos del anfitrión? —arqueó las cejas, y Giotto sintió que se le iba el alma. ¿Hijo? ¡¿Estaba con el hijo del hombre al que le habían prohibido acercarse?!—. Veo que no, llámame Alaude, es mi nombre. ¿Y el tuyo?

—B-bueno, yo... —¿qué decir? Recordemos que estaba vestido de niña, y no se sentía capaz de inventarse algo coherente con esos ojos analizándole.

—¡Hermana! —adoró en ese momento la voz de G, interviniendo en la conversación, y miró los orbes rojos de su amigo—. Al fin te encuentro, debemos volver a casa, madre no se siente bien.

—Oh, comprendo —dijo con aflicción fingida, desasiéndose del agarre—. Ha sido un placer, espero que nos encontremos en otra ocasión.

Se obligó a no perderse en esos orbes azules, y se dejó llevar rápidamente por el pelirrojo hacia el sótano por el que habían entrado. Habían recolectado algunos alimentos para llevar a su casa, y ya era hora de marcharse.

—¿Quién era ese? ¿Qué quería de ti? —las preguntas no podían faltar.

—No lo sé, no lo sé —respondió rápidamente, deshaciéndose del disfraz y vistiéndose con sus ropas normales.

—Giotto, ¿estás bien? —G se había percatado de que su amigo estaba alterado, muy alterado.

—Perfectamente —dijo inmediatamente—. Ahora vámonos, no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más.

El pelirrojo asintió, aún algo confuso, y en cuanto se cambió de ropa, salieron al exterior y sortearon algunos vigilantes que había por los alrededores. Armados con dos pequeños sacos donde guardaron la comida, se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su casa.

Cuando entró de nuevo por su ventana, vio a su pequeño hermano despierto, mirándole con sus orbes chocolate.

—Gio... —su vocecita sonó, diciendo su nombre a su manera.

Tenía tres años, aún no hablaba con propiedad.

—¿Quieres comer algo, Tsu? —los ojos del niño se iluminaron, se sentó en el viejo colchón y asintió con la cabeza—. Toma, come lo que quieras.

Le tendió el saco, aunque la mayoría eran dulces que habían tomado, y el pequeño castaño se puso a comer como nunca.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello, igual de rebelde que el suyo pero el del menor era marrón chocolate. Rió al recordar algunas veces que, debido al color, el pequeño pensaba que era dulce y trataba de comérselo.

—Disfruta, Tsu —sonrió, viendo como el pequeñín devoraba todo lo que encontraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Era una de las mejores comidas que había probado en su corta existencia, quizá la única buena que tomaría en toda su vida. Debía aprovechar el tenerla y llenarse hasta el límite.

Giotto lo sabía. La escala nunca cambiaría. Siempre serían ellos los de más abajo, los que debían servir sin cobrar nada a cambio, y no entendía la razón de su destino. Tenía siete años, no había herido a nadie que supiera, y ayudaba en lo que podía.

Pero más lamentaba la existencia de Tsuna. Él adoraba a su hermano, no tenía ningún problema en cuidarle, pero se entristecía al pensar que no tendría un buen futuro. Nadie lo tenía, excepto los de la gran casa.

Los nobles vivían a lo grande, beneficiándose del arduo trabajo que hacía su familia para su bien propio. No les consideraban ni siquiera personas, sino como animales que cultivaban sus campos y básicamente les daban de comer.

No hacían más que poseer las tierras, explotarles a trabajar, y divertirse en fiestas. ¡Era una suerte haber nacido en aquella posición! ¿Por qué Tsuna no pudo ser hijo de algún noble? Seguramente, hubiera sido más feliz.

Con la alegría que portaba el niño y su incesante energía hubiera conquistado cualquier corazón. Y sin embargo, tenía que ser ocultado ante la sociedad por su propio bien.

Ellos no tenían piedad, aunque Tsuna tan solo tuviera tres añitos, le obligarían a trabajar en algo. En lo que fuese con tal de sacar beneficios a costa de su mera existencia. Por eso, nadie más que las personas de absoluta confianza sabían de que tenía un hermano.

Suficiente habían hecho al obligarle a trabajar en el campo desde que pudo sostenerse en pie y tomar una herramienta el doble de grande que él. Tsuna no pasaría por lo mismo.

—Gio, Gio —llamó el castaño, sacándole de su estado ya semi-dormido.

—Dime —sonrió mientras abría un poco los ojos.

—Más... —señaló el saco vacío con su manita.

—No hay más... —dijo con pena.

Sabía que eso no era suficiente para llenar el gran hambre que sentía un niño tan extrovertido como lo era Tsuna.

—No... más... —los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No llores, yo... lo siento... —sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse.

El menor negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso.

—Cias... ga... cias... —tartamudeó, conmoviendo al rubio—. Gio... no tiste...

—No estoy triste... —negó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Te prometo que te voy a traer más comida... de alguna manera, te la traeré...

Le abrazó con fuerza mientras reiteraba su promesa.

Conseguiría más comida... aunque tuviera que incumplir las normas de sus padres e infiltrarse en ese sitio mil veces más.

 **Author notes.**

 **¡Holasa! ¿cómo estáis?**

 **Si no se nota, poz soy nuevecilla por aquí XD**

 **Am... Pues que os pareció? Espero vuestras opiniones n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Frutas**

—Giotto, no puedes hacer eso.

—Lo voy a hacer, G, así el mundo se oponga.

—Giotto, no eres nadie, lo sabes. ¿Cómo demonios vas a entrar a robar en esa casa? ¡Te matarán sin pensarlo!

—No voy a robar. Simplemente cogeré una barra de pan.

—Que no es tuya.

—Demonios, piensa, ¿tú qué crees que hacemos todo el santo día en el campo?

—Trabajar.

—La gente tiene un pago por hacer eso, ¿no? —el pelirrojo asintió—. Pero a nosotros no nos dan nada. Entonces reclamaremos lo que nos pertenece.

—Giotto, el mundo no funciona así...

—¿Entonces cómo funciona según tú?

—Como lo ha hecho y lo hará siempre. Tú —le empujó con el dedo índice—, yo y todos nosotros no somos nadie. Nunca seremos alguien porque, simplemente, así nacimos. Mala suerte —se encogió de hombros—. En cambio, ellos —señaló la casa que se veía a lo lejos— son los que nacen con serte. Ellos son los intocables. ¡Son nobles, por Dios! ¡Tu vida entera les pertenece!

—Puedo marcharme de aquí cuando me dé la gana.

—No, Giotto, no puedes —G le miró con tristeza—. Tú eres diferente a mí... mi mamá me lo explicó.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó curioso el rubio.

—Ya sabes que mamá es una sirvienta... y que yo trabajo aquí porque no nos alcanza solo con lo que ella hace pero...

—Lo sé, a ella le dan un dinero y a mi mamá no, ni a papá, ni a mí. Nunca comprendí por qué.

—Es que tú no tienes los mismos derechos que yo... o algo así. Dijo que tú siempre deberías obedecer a los nobles... y que tu vida no vale más que unas monedas.

—Entonces, ¿me dices que soy como su animal?

—Algo... así. Ellos pueden matarte incluso y no pasaría nada. Por Dios, no te metas en problemas, Giotto.

—Tsu necesita comer —le dijo—. Tiene hambre. Mucha. Y es muy pequeño...

—Todos hemos pasado por eso.

—Pero él no. Él no lo merece...

—Giotto, por lo que más quieras, no...

—Lo siento, pero sí. Lo voy a hacer —decidido a terminar la conversación, el pequeño rubio se alejó de su amigo.

—¡Giotto! ¡No seas cabezón! ¡Vuelve!

El rubio no le hizo ni caso, y siguió avanzando a través del campo mientras evitaba a Alessio y sus secuaces.

—Eh, ¿a dónde vas? —susurró uno de los niños que también trabajaba ahí.

—A comer —respondió, haciendo que el niño se sorprendiera.

Pasó de largo tras esas palabras.

Tendría que conseguirlo, y no se pensaba ir de esa casa sin algo entre las manos.

•~•~•

Alaude no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Desde que se fue con su hermano, no la había vuelto a ver. Había pasado el resto de la fiesta buscando esos ojos dorados, pero no los encontró. Parecía haberse esfumado como Cenicienta a media noche, solo que ella no dejó rastro alguno de su presencia.

Pero debía estar en algún lugar de la mansión. Esa niña no era una noble, se jugaba el cuello a que no lo era.

Su actitud, el tacto algo rasposo de sus manos, su poca habilidad de baile, su manera de hablar, por no decir que ese vestido era idéntico al que tenía su prima guardado en el sótano ... no era ni en broma una noble. Debía ser una sirvienta o algo así.

¿Pero dónde estaba? ¡Había revisado toda su casa! Y no era precisamente pequeña...

—¿A quién buscas tanto?

La voz infantil le hizo girar, viendo a un pequeño azabache de ojos azul metálico que estaba cruzado de brazos con una ceja arqueada.

—Kyoya, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar leyendo?

—Acabo de terminar. ¿A quién buscas tanto?

—A una sirvienta.

No era mentira.

—Hay miles aquí, llevas dando vueltas por ahí desde hace unas cuantas horas. Además, con solo tocar la campanilla aparece una.

—Busco alguien en específico.

—¿Y no sabes su nombre?

—¿Y no puedes dejar de meterte en mis asuntos?

—No, no puedo. ¿Cómo se llama la sirvienta?

—Si lo supiera, no la estaría buscando.

—¿Y para qué la quieres encontrar?

—Para lo que no te interesa. A tu habitación —señaló al final del pasillo con el dedo.

—¿Y qué si no quiero?

—Le diré a padre quién fue el que rompió el jarrón que trajo de Nápoles mientras en...

—Serás...

Dio media vuelta y se fue con la cabeza alta, sacando una sonrisa a Alaude. Ese chantaje servía de mucho para controlar al pequeñajo de cinco años que tenía por hermano.

Sintió un empujón y extrañado giró para ver quién había sido.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó con la cabeza agachada una niña que vestía un traje de sirvienta y tenía el cabello rubio...

Intentó pasar de largo, pero él se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo.

—Espera —sintió la tensión en la piel de la chica—. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

No respondió, y Alaude le obligó al dar la vuelta y mirarle a la cara.

Vio esos ojos dorados que tanto le habían obsesionado desde el día anterior. Era ella, debía serlo.

—Lo sabía. Eres tú —le miró con espanto en sus orbes, y sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño.

—De verdad que lo siento, juro que no se volverá a...

—Eh, eh, tranquilízate —interrumpió—. Ven, entra —abrió la puerta más cercana para que entrase.

—Yo...

—No se le debe replicar al hijo del dueño —dijo divertido.

—Sí... —agachó la cabeza y entró donde le indicaba.

Giotto estaba de los nervios. Maldecí sus malditos conocimientos acerca de su futuro. Ese chico le había reconocido como aquella niña a la que había visto ayer en la fiesta, y eso le daba dos problemas.

Uno, que era un niño, no una niña.

Dos, que era un pobre diablo y no un noble como había fingido ser.

Su suerte era fascinante. ¿Por qué siendo esa casa tan enorme se había ido a topar precisamente con él?

Por suerte, estaba vestido con un rídiculo pero en esos momentos ideal traje de sirvienta, que fue lo único que encontró para no llamar mucho la atención.

—Sabía que te encontraría.

Esas fueron las palabras del niño de ojos azules cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué más tocaba? O seguía fingiendo o tendría que tragarse su orgullo y suplicarle que no le matara, como bien había dicho su sabio amigo G.

—¿Cómo lo sabía?

—No me trates de usted, me hace sentir raro —se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo...

Agh, cómo odiaba eso. Tener que obedecer cada orden que un niño tan solo un poco mayor que él le daba simplemente porque podía aniquilarlo cuando quisiera. Se sentía impotente.

—-Bien, ayer te infiltrarste en la fiesta, ¿verdad?

—¿Infil... qué?

—Te metiste sin permiso.

—Ah, sí, bueno, es que...

—¿Es que? —incitó ante su silencio—. ¿Qué pretendías haciéndote pasar por alguien de la nobleza?

—Con todo el respeto —dijo algo sarcástico—, no es... eres mi padre y no...

Calló al ver la mirada escéptica que le dedicaban esos ojos azules, y se maldijo por ser así. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡Le había hablado como si fuera su amigo!

—Eres graciosa —contrario a lo que creyó, Alaude rió—. Nadie más que mi hermano se atreve a hablarme así.

Calló, mordiéndose la lengua. G tenía razón, algún día moriría por la lengua tan larga que tenía.

—¿Sabes? Estaba cansado de que todos se pongan a tratarme como si fuera Felipe IV.

—¿Quién? —ladeó la cabeza.

—¡No sabes quién es! ¿En qué mundo vives? —rió, y el rubio se ruborizó levemente.

—Lo siento, no tengo tanto dinero como tú.

—Tranquila, no es nada malo —Giotto prefirió desviar la mirada ante la intensidad de sus ojos azules—. Es el rey de Sicilia... aunque en realidad no es que haga mucho, todo lo hace ese Olivares.

Giotto se sentía como si fuera tonto. ¿Quién demonios era ese Olivares? No quería preguntar, se sentiría aún más tonto.

—Olivares es un conde-duque, aunque ahora es el valido del rey —explicó ante su silencio—. Y un valido es quien ejerce básicamente como rey pero sin serlo, es el favorito del rey.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —se interesó.

—Por los libros.

—¿Libros? —preguntó extrañado.

—Vale. ¿No sabes lo que es un libro? —el rubio negó—. ¡Hay millones en esta casa! ¿Nunca los has visto?

—Sí... pero nunca supe qué eran... —mintió.

—Son... cosas que tienen unas cosas escritas que puedes leer.

—¿Leer? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es... ¡leer! No sé explicarlo... espera —se acercó a uno de los muebles y sacó un objeto con muchos papeles dentro.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Un diccionario —la respuesta no era de su entendimiento, y Alaude cayó en eso un poco más tarde—. Es un libro donde buscas el significado de las palabras.

—¡Mola! —se colocó a su lado y miró las páginas que iba pasando.

No entendía ni a.

—Aquí está —señaló una palabra que estaba escrita, pero Giotto no entendía nada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No sabes leer... —hizo una mueca—. Bueno, aquí dice «leer». L-e-e-r —deletreó.

—Leer —asintió—. ¿Y aquí?

—Es la definición.

—¿Pone eso?

—No, una definición es el significado de una palabra. Esa sería la de leer.

—¿Y qué es entonces leer?

—Mira, te lo leo. «Pasar la vista por los signos de una palabra o texto escrito para interpretarlos mentalmente o traducirlos en sonidos».

—Inter... ¿qué?

—Interpretarlos. Entenderlos.

—Ah, entonces leer es entender lo que pone.

—Básicamente sí, eso es.

—Quiero aprender.

Las palabras prácticamente le salieron solas, y Alaude le miró sorprendido debido a ese tono de exigencia.

—Esto... quiero decir...

—Está bien —interrumpió.

—¿Eh?

—Te enseñaré.

—¿D-de verdad? —el de ojos azules asintió, y el rubio le abrazó con fuerza—. Gracias...

—Vale... pero suéltame...

—¡Perdón! —se separó rápidamente—. Yo...

—Solo tengo unas condiciones.

Giotto se desilusionó. Ya decía que estaba siendo demasiado fácil...

—No tengo nada que darte. Nada.

—No quiero que me des nada —sus orbes dorados recuperaron la esperanza—. Solo que me digas unas cuantas cosas.

—Te digo lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué te colaste en la fiesta?

—Por comida.

—¿Comida? ¿No tienes comida?

Giotto agachó la cabeza.

—Mi familia no tiene qué comer...

—¿Y tú? ¿Comes bien?

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonrió con ironía—. Me da igual lo mío, sobrevivo con ello, pero...

Calló. Su hermano era un secreto, no podía decírselo así porque sí. Menos al hijo del patrón.

—¿Pero?

—Nada...

—Mira, hagamos un trato —Giotto le miró curioso—. Si tú me dices la verdad, yo te doy toda la comida que quieras.

—¿La... verdad?

—Sí. ¿Aceptas?

—No es que... desconfíe demasiado de ti... pero mis padres...

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió—. Entonces será cuando confíes más en mí.

—¿Confiar en un noble? —contuvo la risa.

Sus padres le habían enseñado que no debía confiar en ellos. Eran crueles, violentos, adoraban el poder y eso se demostraba en las heridas que tenía por toda su espalda.

—¿Tan raro es? —arqueó una ceja.

—Es imposible... —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Yo sé dónde está mi lugar. Y definitivamente no es este...

—Pero aún así te atreviste a colarte en la fiesta como invitada.

—Si lo hice, fue porque un amigo me convenció —se molestó.

—El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

—¿Podrías hablar normal por un momento? —rodó los ojos.

—Que no importa lo que te haya llevado, no cambia el resultado.

—Vale, está bien. Me colé en la fiesta, ¡pero fue por una buena causa! —se excusó—. Tenía hambre, no podía seguir así... —hablaba de su hermano, pero el niño pensó que decía de sí mismo.

—Ven, acompáñame —le tendió la mano, y Giotto la tomó con cierto recelo.

Le llevó a través de muchas habitaciones hasta que llegaron a un lugar que tenía una gran mesa, con sillas y muy bien decorada a su alrededor. Cuadros, lámparas, ventanas, cortinas, alfombras...

—Es precioso... —murmuró. Toda la casa en sí era hermosa.

Definitivamente, no tenía nada que envidiar a la suya, la cual era una pequeña choza de madera y paja ubicada en medio de los trigales, que eran propiedad del padre del niño al que acompañaba.

En un futuro, seguramente todo eso pertenecería a Alaude. Y entonces todo lo que estaba sucediendo sería muy diferente.

—Mira, ¿crees que servirá? —señaló la mesa, donde se podía ver un cesto con todas las frutas que ellos mismos recolectaban.

Era una montaña de ellas.

—¿Me quieres dar eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sé que es poco pero...

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es como una semana de comida! —le miró escéptico—. ¿Tú sabes todo lo que se puede hacer con esas frutas?

—Bueno, es solo un cesto...

—¡Es el trabajo de un año! —corrigió.

—Vale, pues es todo tuyo —sonrió.

—Estás loco —negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, y corrió a coger el cesto.

Subió en una silla y luego a la mesa para cogerlo. Para bajar no tuvo dificultades, acostumbraba a hacerlo desde árboles más altos.

—Son un montón... —y era cierto, había uvas, plátanos, fresas, manzanas, melocotones, peras...

Pero para Alaude simplemente era un cesto de fruta.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es todo tuyo. Solo quiero que me digas antes una cosa —el niño asintió aún mirando las frutas—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Gio... Esto, es decir... —no sabía que decir. Pero ya había metido la pata, ya qué—. Giotto...

—Curioso nombre para una chica —arqueó una ceja.

—Ya ves... —rió con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, para gustos... —se encogió de hombros, y Giotto se alegró de que hubiera caído.

—¿Has visto lo tarde que es? ¡Debo volver con mi madre!

En realidad, no era mentira. Alessio no tardaría en darse cuenta de su ausencia.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? —se interesó Alaude.

—Lavar la ropa —respondió al instante, intentando irse.

—¿Dónde te puedo encontrar? —le cortó el paso.

—Yo te encontraré, no te preocupes —sonrió—. Después de todo, vas a enseñarme a leer, ¿no?

Alaude asintió, y tras un poco de recelo le dejó ir.

Giotto respiró profundamente cuando sintió que sus ojos azules ya no le estaban observando. No le gustaba eso de engañar, pero debía hacerlo si quería comida.

Aunque el niño no se había portado tan mal como pensó. Por Dios, ¡toda la comida que le había dado gratis! ¡Impresionante!

Si seguía consiguiendo tales cantidades, su hermanito y sus padres podrían vivir más decentemente. Debía seguir haciendo eso.

No era que se estuviera aprovechando de la buena voluntad pero... ¡eso era lo justo! Todas las frutas que había en ese cesto las habían recolectado ellos. ¡Merecían disfrutarlas un poco!

Además, los nobles debían tener reservas llenas de esas frutas. Por un poco, seguramente no lo echarían en falta... y ni siquiera lo había robado, ¡Alaude se lo había regalado!

Entonces se sintió mal. Alaude podría llevarse una bronca por eso... y lo había hecho con toda la buena intención del mundo.

En eso pensaba mientras salía del sótano, ya vestido con sus ropas. Quiso regresar y devolverle el cesto, no quería provocar un mal a alguien que le había tratado tan bien...

—¿En qué pienso? ¡Es un noble! ¡Y ellos no son buenos...! —sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

Ellos no eran buenos, pero Alaude... él era diferente. Él le había tratado bien. Él era bueno...

—¡Giotto! ¡Maldición, pensé que te habían matado! —la voz de G sonó de repente, y alzó la mirada de las frutas para verlo.

—G... estoy bien, lo siento...

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Dios! ¡Dijiste una barra de pan, no un cesto de fruta! ¡Estás loco! —se escandalizó.

—No... esto... es largo de explicar...

—Alessio está que te busca como loco, Giotto, la has armado pero bien —le dijo con seriedad—. Lárgate a casa, deja eso ahí y te vuelves pero echando leches.

—De acuerdo... —asintió algo perdido. Miró las heridas que ardían en los brazos de su amigo, y se sintió peor—. Perdóname, G. No quise...

—Está bien, estoy acostumbrado. ¡Largo!

Asintió de nuevo y corrió por los trigales intentando que no se le cayera ninguna fruta. Tras veinte minutos en los que corrió escondiéndose de Alessio, llegó a su casa.

Entró por la ventana y dejó las frutas en su habitación, despertando al pequeño castaño.

—Gio —le señaló riéndose.

—Shh, ¿mamá está aquí? —el pequeño negó con la cabeza—. Bien, ¿quieres comer? —el niño asintió fervientemente—. Vale, pues toma, las uvas son tuyas —cogió un racimo—. Ah, no, con esto te puedes atorar...

—Uas, uas —señaló las uvas—. Mío... mío...

—Mejor un plátano, ¿sí? —cogió uno, y el niño asintió—. Vale, veamos...

Empezó a pelar todos los plátanos que podía en el menor tiempo. Cuando llegó a diez, supuso que serviría.

Fue a la "cocina" por así llamarla, y cogió un plato donde puso todos los plátanos, uno encima de otro.

—Bien, aquí tienes. Come y quédate tranquilito, ¿sí? —el menor asintió por tercera vez y se puso a comer alegremente.

Sonrió al verlo tan feliz. Por eso valía la pena toda la impotencia, la vergüenza y el miedo que había pasado.

—Bien, yo me voy, ¿vale?

—Tao... —sacudió su manita en señal de despedida.

—Chao —sonrió más ampliamente y salió de su casa por donde había entrado.

—Al fin te encuentro, renacuajo —un latigazo se sintió en toda su espalda, y maldijo a todo lo existente.

Si Alessio veía a Tsu... nada bueno pasaría.

—Alessio, tan amable como de costumbre —volteó con una torcida sonrisa.

—Desgraciado crío, ¿te crees que puedes descansar? ¿Qué demonios hacías?

—Eso, querido amigo, no creo que te lo pueda decir.

—¿Quieres un incentivo? —estiró el látigo entre sus dos manos.

—Eso será si me atrapas... —sacó la lengua y echó a correr.

—¡Maldito crío! —azotó el caballo y se puso a seguirlo.

Un pequeño castaño miraba toda la escena desde una rendija de la madera de la que estaba construida su casa, habiendo visto lo sucedido mientras comía uno de los plátanos que le había traído su hermano.

Miró la fruta amarilla y la dejó en el suelo.

Después de ver eso, sentía que no quería comer más.

 **Author notes**

 **¡Holasa! Aquí traigo nuevo cap :)**

 **Poz no se que decir...**

 **Em, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustase!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Mentiras**

—A ver si me ha quedado claro. Entraste a esa casa, te pusiste un disfraz de sirvienta y te encontraste con el tipo ese de ayer, que no es nada menos que el hijo del dueño de todo esto, que te hace trabajar a sol y sombra, y que podría hasta matarte si quisiera. ¿Y tú vas y te haces su amigo?

—Bueno, no precisamente...

—Ya, piensa que eres una niña —el rubio se sonrojó ante eso—. Giotto, ¿eres idiota? ¡Te va a descubrir!

—Calla. Si no se lo dice nadie, no tiene por qué. Tú mismo lo has dicho, mi voz es aniñada.

—Ahora porque eres pequeño. Pero, ¿y si cambia? Será peor, se va a enterar y...

—Venga, no seas negativo. No es que fuera a vivir con él, simplemente lo veré lo justo y lo poco para tener comida y que me enseñe a leer.

—¿Enseñarte a qué?

—A leer. ¿A que no sabes lo que es? —el pelirrojo negó—. Es entender las cosas que están puestas en unas cosas llamadas libros.

—¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?

—¡Porque quiero entenderlo! Él habla muy raro, y sabe cosas que yo no. Y no quiero sentirme tan tonto.

—Venga, Giotto, despierta. Eres simplemente su... objeto. No puedes ni soñar con ser como ellos.

—Lo sé pero... Alaude es diferente a lo que yo pensaba... no es tan malo.

—Espera, ¿Alaude? ¿Ese chico es el señorito ese? ¡En qué problema te has metido!

—¿Lo conoces? —hizo una mueca de confusión.

—No personalmente, pero sí. Mi madre me ha contado acerca de él. Es quién va a heredar todo y es igual de frío que su padre...

—Alaude no es así... por lo menos, no conmigo.

—No sé qué demonios te ha metido en la cabeza, pero quítate la idea de seguir haciendo esto. Es peligroso.

—Lo seguiré haciendo. Necesito su ayuda...

—Giotto, eres de los que no acatan órdenes y no sabes callarte. ¿Y si por algún casual todo esto está planeado?

—¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? ¡Venga ya!

—Te lo advierto, como sigas haciendo esto, se lo diré a tus padres —dijo con seriedad, y el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

—No serías capaz...

—Es por tu bien, Giotto, no puedes confiar en ese tipo...

—¡No confío en él! ¡Pero en ti sí! ¡No me harías algo así!

—¡Es que esto no es cuestión de amistad! ¡Puedes morir!

—¡Entonces ese es mi problema! ¡Ni se te ocurra contar nada, G, o no te lo perdonaré!

La determinación de sus ojos era clara, estaba decidido a cumplir su palabra.

—Giotto... —suspiró—. Está bien, no contaré nada... pero solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

—No lo haré —aseguró.

—Eso espero... —centró su mirada en segar el trigo—. Solo te doy un consejo, no se te ocurra confiar en él.

—No soy tonto, sé que no puedo hacer eso —frunció el ceño.

—Más te vale recordarlo. Eres como mi hermano, Giotto, no me gustaría verte mal.

—Lo entiendo, pero también es por Tsu, él tiene que comer...

—¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Crees que le gustaría comer algo sabiendo que ese estúpido de Alessio te ha dado una paliza por eso? —el rubio agachó la cabeza.

—Eso es lo de menos, estoy acostumbrado —aunque le dolía aún la espalda de todos los latigazos que había recibido cuando Alessio le había atrapado—. Lo bueno es que no encontró a Tsu...

—¡Maldito niño, déjate de charla y ponte a trabajar! —su espalda volvió a arder ante el latigazo y apretó los dientes, se tragó su orgullo y siguió trabajando.

Era tan injusto...

•~•~•

Alaude estaba que se partía de risa. Por favor, se le notaba mucho que mentía, por lo menos en el aspecto de que era una chica.

No sería un experto, pero sabía que una niña, por muy pobre o rica que fuera, tendía a limitar los movimientos para parecer más educada. Y además, no permitiría hacer movimientos muy bruscos con un vestido puesto —que, por cierto, llevaba en el borde cosido el nombre de la dueña original—. Por favor, si ni siquiera pudo inventar un nombre para parecer más realista.

Definitivamente, ese niño no estaba hecho para mentir. Era pésimo.

A Alaude nunca le habían gustado las mentiras, y era el primero en enfadarse si alguien le engañaba, pero curiosamente, ese chico le hacía gracia. Quizá era por ser tan mal mentiroso, o porque le quedaban tan ridículamente bien los vestidos que decidió seguirle el juego.

De lo que estaba seguro era que esa fue básicamente la única mentira que fue capaz de decir, pues todo lo demás era verdad.

Estaba seguro de que trabajaba en la casa, aunque no supiera exactamente en qué, y también que no comía adecuadamente. Estaba demasiado delgado, casi en los huesos, y se preguntó cómo un niño podía estar en ese estado tan lamentable...

—Por lo que veo, la has encontrado.

Alaude bufó al escuchar la voz del azabache que tenía por hermano y dio media vuelta para mirarle con fastidio.

—¿Podrías dejar de meterte en mi vida?

—No, vivimos juntos por si no te has dado cuenta —rodó los ojos —. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No te interesa.

—Vale, ¿cómo es?

—Rubia —respondió bufando.

—Ajá, ¿y qué más?

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —sospechó. No era normal esa actitud en su hermano.

—Por nada...

Alaude entrecerró los ojos. Estaba más que seguro de que Kyoya sabía algo, pero no sabía bien el qué. No estaba en la fiesta, solo había acudido él, que era el primogénito, para estar más familiarizado con el ambiente. ¿Qué podía estar pensando su hermano para meterse tanto en sus asuntos? Normalmente, solía ser totalmente independiente.

—Trabaja aquí, ¿verdad? —Alaude no respondió—. Eso es un sí. Entonces podré encontrarlo...

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando el de ojos azules le detuvo.

—Quieto, ¿cómo que encontrarlo? ¿No dije que era una chica?

—Me equivoqué. Quise decir, encontrarla.

—Lo dudo. ¿Qué sabes, Kyoya?

—¿Qué puedo saber? Soy un niño —volteó y sonrió ladinamente.

—Claro, y yo nací ayer —rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, adiós —dio media vuelta y se fue tan rápido como había aparecido.

Alaude suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué podría saber su hermano? ¿Y por qué el interés tan repentino?

Se encogió de hombros. Kyoya era impredecible.

—Señorito Alaude —le llamó alguien, y volteó para mirar a una sirvienta pelirroja de ojos verdes—. Su padre le llama. Está en su despacho.

—Gracias —asintió, fijándose mejor en la mujer. Le recordaba a alguien...

—Con su permiso —hizo una reverencia leve y se marchó.

Seguramente, se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo analizada.

Se dirigió entonces a donde le había indicado. Había tardado lo suyo en hacerse un plano mental de todos los pasillos y habitaciones de esa mansión, era muy complicada y con salidas al exterior por todos lados. En cualquier momento te dabas con una de ellas y no sabías cuál era el pasillo en el que estabas.

Se preguntó si Giotto habría pasado por eso, y sonrió. Sin embargo, segundos después, la duda le asaltó, ¿cómo encontró el salón de fiestas y el sótano? Era complicado...

Bueno, los sirvientes no lo tenían difícil pero estaba seguro que Giotto no lo era, lo hubiera visto antes y él nunca se habría atrevido a hablarle si lo fuera.

Debía ser algún tipo de agricultor, aunque era muy pequeño... pero sabía por su padre que había niños que no les alcanzaba con el dinero de sus padres y trabajaban de agricultores o ganaderos si no le daban un empleo en el servicio.

¿En qué trabajaría Giotto? Quizá en la agricultura, sus manos estaban bastante dañadas, era probable.

En sus pensamientos, llegó al lugar indicado. Se puso frente a la puerta, respiró para serenarse y se dispuso a tocar, cuando escuchó una voz desde dentro.

—Solo ha dado un problema, pero ya me he encargado de castigarlo.

Esa era la voz del encargado de administrar y vigilar a los trabajadores del campo... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Alessandro era?

—Entonces debo suponer que ese esclavo no dará más problemas.

¿Esclavo? ¿Eso qué era? No recordaba haberlo leído en ninguna parte. Pegó un poco la oreja para escuchar mejor.

—Sí, ha aprendido la lección. Solo que es como una mula, terco, así que no puedo asegurar que no se vuelva a escaquear.

—Si lo hace, tendrás que tomar otras medidas, Alessio. No podemos dejar que uno se rebele, o los demás le seguirán.

—Bueno, no creo que nadie quiera seguir su ejemplo. Le han quedado unas bonitas marcas en la piel —rió.

A Alaude no le daba buena espina todo eso. ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Qué marcas?

—¿Cuántos?

—Perdí la cuenta alrededor del cincuenta o así.

—Bien, si se vuelve a portar mal, dale el doble

¿Hablaban de algún tipo de animal? ¿Y qué era lo que le tenían que dar?

La mente del niño empezaba a encajar los engranajes. Quizá estaban atizando a alguna cabra que se portó mal... no, su padre dijo «esclavo». ¿Sería algún tipo de cabra?

Pero Alessio se encargaba de los trabajadores, no de los animales. Eso era trabajo de los ganaderos... ¿pasaría algo en especial?

Aún así, veía exagerado darle cincuenta golpes a un animal. Por muy mal que lo hubiera hecho, no debía ser para tanto.

—Je, entendido. Eso es todo, no ha habido más conflictos por el momento. Con su permiso.

Escuchó los pasos de las botas con espuelas de Alessio, y se apartó para ponerse erguido y sereno, como todo hijo de noble.

La puerta se abrió y fingió estar a punto de tocar.

—Señorito Alaude —hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—Padre, he venido como pedísteis.

El hombre sonrió y le ordenó que cerrara la puerta.

—Alaude, hijo, me he enterado que andabas buscando a una sirvienta...

—Kyoya —bufó. Será...

—No, tu hermano no me ha dicho nada —le miró interrogante ante eso—. Lo escuché de unas empleadas que lo decían entre ellas.

—Ah, sí, ¿pasa algo malo?

—¿Para qué la buscabas?

—Por nada en especial —se tensó, no sabía qué decir. Y su padre notaría enseguida si mentía.

—Si no es nada, me lo podrás decir.

—Claro —sonrió algo nervioso—. Resulta que la vi salir de mi habitación, y cuando entré faltaba un cuaderno.

—¿Insinuas que lo robó? Eso es grave, Alaude.

—No, no digo eso. Simplemente no estaba en el lugar que lo dejé, y la buscaba para preguntarle acerca de ello —le estaba saliendo bien, al menos...—. Pero ya hablé con ella, fue un malentendido. Se le cayó mientras limpiaba y lo guardó en uno de los cajones.

—Entiendo —le miró con seriedad en sus ojos, y entonces el niño supo que no le había creído.

¿Y qué esperaba? No sabía engañar a su padre. De hecho, era tan malo como Giotto para mentir.

—Alaude, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte —el menor asintió, ahí venía la charla de «no se debe mentir»—. En nuestra sociedad hay una escala, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí, pirameidal. El rey, el clero, los nobles, y finalmente, los agricultores, ganaderos, sirvientes...

—Efectivamente. Nosotros estamos por encima de los sirvientes, así que quiero que no te relaciones con ellos más de lo necesario.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, padre?

—A que no quiero que entables ninguna amistad con una sirvienta, ¿entendido?

Su voz era firme y dura, y Alaude no hizo más que asentir. ¿Acaso podía replicar? Lo había dejado bastante claro.

Quiso preguntar acerca de lo que era un esclavo, pero no se atrevió.

Lo encontraría por su cuenta.

—¿Algo más, padre?

No le gustaban las mentiras. No mentiría...

—No, puedes retirarte.

Asintió, haciendo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra.

Sonrió en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo. No pensaba desobedecer la orden de su padre, no estaba tan loco como para hacerlo.

Sus palabras habían sido «no entablar ninguna amistad con una sirvienta» y pensaba acatar la orden, no diría mentiras a su padre...

Pero Giotto era un chico y no era ningún sirviente.

 _ **Author notes**_

 **¡Holasa! Espero que estéis bien.**

 **Yo no tengo clase así que estoy feliz de la vida :)**

 **Aunque tengo exámenes...**

 **Bueno, aquí os dejo cap ;) Espero que os haya gustado n.n**

 **Quiero agradecer a Kirana-Taisho por comentar mi historia. Tengo una lectora ;w; ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** **Sonrisa**

—Eh, espera.

G detuvo su camino hacia su habitación ante la orden, y volteó para ver a un pequeño azabache de cinco años.

—¿Sí? —por sus vestimentas, debía ser un noble. ¿Sería el tal Alaude del que Giotto no dejaba de hablar?

No, era muy pequeño...

—¿Por qué dejaste entrar a ese chico en la fiesta? No, más bien, ¿por qué entrastéis?

Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía él que se habían colado en esa fiesta?

—¿De qué habla? —al igual que su amigo rubio, G odiaba tener que hablarle así a un niño menor que él, pero al menos sabía morderse la lengua...

Por lo menos, mucho más que Giotto.

—No te hagas el tonto. Os vi colandóos en la fiesta con los trajes de mis primos —se cruzó de brazos—. Y Alaude conoció a tu amigo, aunque ese idiota piensa que es una chica —el pelirrojo contuvo la risa al ver como hablaba del chico que tanto admiraba Giotto—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué ha vuelto a entrar? ¿Qué pretendéis con todo esto?

—Espera, espera —el niño arqueó una ceja ante su tono, pero a G se le había agotado el respeto—. Para empezar, ¿quién eres tú? Creo que lo mínimo es saber a quién me dirijo.

—Me llamo Kyoya —era orgulloso el crío, se dijo el pelirrojo—. Soy el hijo del dueño de todo esto.

—El hermano del tal Alaude, supongo.

—Parece que tu amigo te ha informado bien.

—Lo he supuesto yo solo. A ver, _señorito,_ si está tan seguro que nos hemos colado, ¿por qué no se lo dijo a su padre?

Kyoya hizo una mueca de desagrado, fugaz, pero G la detectó y supo que tenía ventaja.

—Ah, ya veo, me encuentro ante un señorito desobediente —sonrió—. Bien, pues creo que aquí acaba nuestra conversación.

—Me temo que no.

Por detrás del azabache, apareció un niño mayor que G, cabello rubio platino y ojos azul cielo.

—Alaude, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Kyoya molesto, sintiendo las manos de su hermano posándose sobre sus hombros.

—Con que este es el famoso Alaude —contrario a acobardarse, el pelirrojo le examinó con detalle.

Había escuchado toda la conversación con su hermano, y por tanto, la mentira de Giotto había sido descubierta. Mira que se lo había advertido...

—Parece que me conoces, pero yo no tengo el mismo placer —sonrió levemente, y solo eso bastó para desquiciar a G.

¿Qué veía Giotto en ese tipo? Se notaba que era igual de desagradable que todos los nobles. Todos eran estúpidos y arrogantes.

¡Incluso el crío le caía mejor!

—No creo que le interese saber quién es este pobre diablo, _signorino¹ —_ sonrió burlón—. Pero solo le advierto una cosa, aléjese de Giotto. Muchos problemas tiene ya como para añadirle uno de semejante tamaño como _usted._

Dio media vuelta, dando la conversación por concluida, hasta que sonó la voz de Alaude parándole el paso.

—Ya sé quién eres. Te pareces a ese chico que estaba con Giotto en la fiesta —no respondió—. Y debes ser el hijo de la sirvienta que vi hoy, por eso me sonaba tanto... —reflexionó—. Y por eso también sabías la disposición de las habitaciones.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensa hacer con toda esa información? —dio media vuelta para encararle de nuevo.

—Podría hacer muchas cosas —dijo divertido—. Podría... no sé, contárselo a mi padre y dejar que él decidiera el castigo.

—Fue todo idea mía, Giotto solo me siguió el juego —si iban a castigar a alguien, que fuera a él.

Giotto solo se había dejado llevar y se había subido mucho a la nube. Si había un culpable, definitivamente no era el rubio. Él ya tenía bastantes problemas con los que había nacido, no podía añadirle más.

—Ya, podría creerte o no, eso es cosa mía —G solo esperaba que ese rubio idiota que tenía por amigo no se hubiera equivocado al juzgar a ese chico que tenía frente suya—. Pero podría hacer que no sé nada... con un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó, aunque no sabía para qué.

Por favor, ¿acaso tenía otro remedio?

—Que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Giotto.

—Alaude, ¿qué demonios...? —empezó el menor de los tres, pero el de ojos azules le interrumpió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?

G se lo pensó, y no le dio buena espina lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en un simple chico que no es ningún noble?

Y era verdad. Giotto era un simple siervo a manos de lo que decidieran los nobles. No valía nada, y sin embargo, el tal Alaude parecía tener una extraña curiosidad por él que le empezaba a preocupar.

—Eso es asunto mío. ¿Aceptas o no?

—¿Y si me niego?

—Entonces perjudicarás a tu amigo y a tu familia. Tú decides.

—Eres igual que todos, Giotto se equivocó contigo —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos—. Está bien, acepto. Lo que no prometo es ser sincero.

—Ah, pero lo serás —sonrió Alaude—. Soy bueno para detectar mentiras, no te conviene mentir.

—Si Giotto pudo engañarte, entonces yo también —se burló.

—¿De verdad crees que le creí? —contuvo la risa.

—Ese idiota... —suspiró. Ya se le hacía raro que Giotto mintiera tan bien.

—Miente muy mal, pero eso es otro asunto —sonrió el de ojos azules.

—Alaude, no sé qué pretendes con todo esto pero...

—Kyoya, según lo que sé, tú estabas castigado el día de la fiesta, ¿no? —le alborotó el cabello—. Espero que sepas estar calladito, hermanito. O si no, le diré a padre que incumpliste el castigo y que rompiste el jarrón...

—Eso es chantaje.

—Oh, lo sé, y parece que soy muy bueno en eso —miró al pelirrojo—. ¿Tú que piensas?

—Que eres un desgraciado muy listo.

—Puede ser. Kyoya, va siendo hora de que vayas a la cama —el azabache le dio un codazo, un patazo, y se fue con la cabeza alta.

—Me cae bien el crío —dijo riendo G al ver al rubio adolorido. Debía tener fuerza el pequeñajo.

—¿Ahora quién es el desgraciado? —preguntó Alaude, sujetándose el estómago.

Ese Kyoya... sí que golpeaba fuerte.

—Je, merecido te lo tienes —por lo menos tenía el placer de verlo dolorido. Ganas de rematarlo no le faltaban...

—Gracias, supongo —rodó los ojos—. Ahora sí, me vas a contar todo lo que sabes.

Entró por la puerta por la que antes salió, que era una biblioteca, y G no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—Bien, empieza —se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—No hay mucho que contar —rió—. Giotto es solo un pobre niño obligado a trabajar de sol a sombra en lo que sea, todo por _tu padre_.

—¿Le obligan...? —frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ¿o crees que lo hace por gusto? —rió con sequedad—. Sus padres no cobran nada y trabajan incluso más. Giotto también, y no recibe nada a cambio. Nada más que un poco de comida y agua.

—Por eso entró en la casa...

—Ayer, yo le convencí de que entrara para que comiera de lo que servían en la fiesta... y hoy, decidió entrar por su cuenta. No pude detenerlo, pese a que le dije que podría morir.

—Debe estar muy desesperado...

—Y tanto —sonrió irónico—. ¿Tú sabes lo mal que se pasa cuando no tienes más que un pan para repartir entre una familia entera? —preguntó—. Tú qué vas a saber, eres un niño rico.

—No decidí nacer donde nací, tampoco es mi culpa —se defendió.

—Tuya quizá no, pero sí de tu padre. Trata a la familia de Giotto como si fueran animales, y son personas.

—Eso... —quiso decir que no era verdad, pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol.

—Es verdad. ¿Sabes tú acaso lo que es sentir la lluvia empapándote entero mientras trabajas para alguien que no te da absolutamente nada a cambio? ¿Lo que es sentir el frío del invierno sin una mísera manta para taparte?

Alaude agachó la cabeza. Se sentía culpable pese a que su razón le decía que no lo era.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Giotto? —preguntó.

—¿Quieres saberlo? Tiene siete. Y lleva trabajando en el campo desde los dos o tres años.

Alaude alzó la cabeza y le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Apenas y sabría andar.

—Lo es, por tu querido padre. Apenas podía sostenerse él solo, pero le obligaron a crecer. No comía bien, no tenía ni la mitad de fuerza que tú a esa edad, pero les dio lo mismo.

—Eso es...

—¿Un delito? Sí, quizá. Pero sois nobles. A vosotros no os toca nadie —enfadado, dio media vuelta—. No seguiré hablando. Hay cosas que no puedo decir, y otras que no te gustaría escuchar.

El rubio platino no fue capaz de detenerlo. El pelirrojo tenía todo el derecho de irse así de furioso, estaban cometiendo una injusticia contra el que era posiblemente su mejor amigo, y estaba hablando con el hijo del que lo estaba haciendo sufrir tanto.

Nunca consideró a su padre alguien tan cruel y mezquino. Quizá tenía un poco de mal humor, no era muy cariñoso y la mayoría de veces infundía miedo pero jamás lo consideró tan ruin.

Entonces la conversación de esa tarde le vino a la memoria. Esos golpes, ese Alessio, un esclavo...

Se incorporó y miró la biblioteca de alrededor, empezando a buscar un diccionario.

Algo le decía que todo eso tenía que ver con esa palabra: esclavo.

•~•

—¿¡Que te has encontrado con Alaude?!

Ese fue el grito que sonó en todo el campo a las seis de la mañana.

—Grita más alto, no se te ha oído.

G se cruzó de brazos y le miró con seriedad. Giotto parecía bastante alterado, y sobre todo se moría de ansias por preguntarle.

—¿Cómo ha sucedido? —susurró.

—Ayer por la noche, cuando volvía a la habitación, me topé con su hermano —le dijo—. Sabía de lo de la fiesta, y que volviste a entrar, no me preguntes cómo. Y luego apareció él y me reconoció, sabía incluso quién era mi madre. Ah, y sabe que no eres una chica —Giotto ahogó un grito—. Dijo que iba a acusarme con su padre...

—Es imposible, lo habría hecho en cuanto descubrió lo de la fiesta...

—Y no lo hizo, pero con un trato...

—¿Cuál, G? —preguntó curioso al verlo fruncir el ceño.

—Que le contara... —suspiró antes de continuar—. Que le dijera todo lo que supiera de ti.

La respuesta chocó con fuerza contra el rubio, quien abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿De... mí? —G asintió cuando el niño se señaló a sí mismo—. ¿Te dijo por qué?

—No, y tampoco era que tuviera mucha elección. Era decírselo o arruinar a mi familia y la tuya de paso...

—¿¡Te amenazó?! —se escandalizó Giotto, hablando demasiado fuerte.

G chistó pero era tarde, los cascos del caballo negro de Alessio ya podían escucharse pisar la tierra, acercándose en su dirección.

—Maldito crío, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de parlotear en el trabajo? —un latigazo impactó contra el hombro de Giotto, y ahogó el grito mirando al mayor fulminante—. ¿Encima chulo? Ya se te pueden bajar esos humos, niño —un latigazo de cortesía dio al rubio en la cadera—. Maldito esclavo...

Y tras eso, se fue con la cabeza alta, como si hubiera hecho la octava maravilla del mundo.

—¿Qué me ha llamado? —le susurró al pelirrojo, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Viniendo de él, y con el cabreo que tenía, seguro que nada bueno...

—Es por esto que quiero aprender a leer. Alaude buscaría la palabra en eso llamado "diccionario" y me diría lo que es.

—¿Podrías parar de hablar de ese tío? Me pone enfer... —calló al sentir la mirada de Alessio fija en él, y se dedicó a seguir segando el trigo.

—Tú, renacuajo rubio —el hombre volvió a acercarse a ellos, y Giotto le miró sin expresión—. Vente conmigo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, y no debió haberlo hecho.

—Dichoso crío respondón —un nuevo latigazo dejó marca en su pierna—. ¡Muévete!

G calló la réplica de Giotto con la mirada, advirtiéndole de lo peligroso y doloroso que sería.

—Está bien —refunfuñó, y se montó a duras penas al caballo.

Alessio le jaló bruscamente para que se apresurara, y se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo.

El pelirrojo solo vio cómo su amigo era llevado en dirección a la gran mansión.

•~•

—Aquí lo tiene, señorito Alaude —tiró al niño bruscamente del caballo cuando llegaron frente al rubio platino, en las caballerizas.

Alaude le dedicó una fría mirada azul que estremeció al hombre, quien se iba a retirar sin hacer más preguntas.

—Alessio, espere —el mayor detuvo su corcel ante la llamada del niño—. Si dice algo a mi padre, me encargaré personalmente de que se quede sin empleo _, ¿capisci?²_

Alessio sabía que, lo que ese niño se proponía, siempre lo cumplía.

— _Capisco³ —_ asintió rápidamente, alejándose de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Giotto sonrió al verlo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Conque una chica, ¿eh? —se apoyó en la pared de las caballerizas.

—Yo... —agachó la cabeza, sonrojado.

—Tú, ya —contuvo la risa al verlo de esa manera—. Creo que dejé claro que quería la verdad, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Sabes? —Giotto se preparó para lo que viniera cerrando los ojos—. Te quedaban bien los vestidos.

El menor le miró asombrado.

—¿Eh... qué?

—Parecías toda una niña, mis felicitaciones —el rubio no sabía si eso era un cumplido o una burla.

Seguramente, y juzgando su sonrisa, era lo segundo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Eras obvio. ¿Qué niña has visto correr con vestido?

—La verdad es que no he visto muchas con un vestido... —hizo una mueca.

Todas las que conocía eran igual de pobres que él, y sus padres les hacían las ropas como a todos, con lo que encontraban en las calles. Y la mayoría solía ser ropa gastada de los niños nobles, porque la ropa de niña pocas veces solía tirarse.

A las mujeres ricas solía gustarle eso de guardar la ropa de sus hijitas. Con sus hijos no eran tan cuidadosas. Quizá porque la ropa de niña era más bonita, quién sabía.

—¿Esto es lo que sueles vestir? —le mió de arriba a abajo.

Sus prendas no eran las mejores, era cierto, pero no era como si tuviera muchas cosas a elegir.

—Sí, no tengo nada más. Como sabrás, no soy como tú —dijo mordaz.

—¿No te queda muy pequeño?

—Sí, pero debo estar agradecido de tener hasta zapatos —subió un pie para indicarle los pequeños y gastados zapatos, nada en comparación con los elegantes de Alaude—. Quizá no sean tan bonitos y cómodos como los tuyos, pero es algo.

—¿Cuántos más como tú hay así?

—Un montonazo. En todos los lugares ves a alguien así —lo suponía, porque nunca había salido de los límites de la mansión.

—¿Y qué es eso? —señaló la herida que tenía en la pierna, sangraba un poco y ardía a horrores, pero Giotto lo ignoraba.

No era la primera, no sería la última, y definitivamente no era la peor que había tenido que soportar.

—Es una herida, nada grave —Alaude arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nada grave? Eso es del tamaño de tu pierna. Ayer no lo tenías.

Claro, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado tanto a los golpes que ya cicatrizaba las heridas con más rapidez de la normal. Incluyendo, claro, que había comido bastante bien en aquella fiesta y tenía más nutrientes.

—He dicho que no es grave, ¿o me ves llorando? —sonrió burlón.

—Vale, lo que tú digas, pero vas a curarte eso ahora mismo. Es una orden —añadió cuando vio que iba a rechistar.

—¿Y cómo me la curo? Esto se repara solito. Déjalo así.

—¿No tienes con qué...? —el menor negó con la cabeza—. Ven conmigo.

Le cogió de la mano y le hizo rodear la mansión, para luego entrar por una de las tantas entradas. Le siguió hasta una habitación donde habían botes con diferentes aguas al parecer de Giotto, unas cosas blancas que parecían cuerdas y cosas como nubes.

—Siéntate, y sube el pie en la mesilla —el sillón individual era uno de los mejores que había probado en la vida, aunque no tuviera con qué comparar, podría incluso dormir ahí.

Se imaginó a Tsu en ese silla. Era tan grande y cómoda que la usaría siempre de cama.

Tsu... ese niño al final no había comido nada más que dos plátanos. Y no quiso nada más. Aunque se notaba que se le iban los ojos por las frutas —las cuales tapó con una sábana para que los insectos no se acercaran y sus padres no lo descubrieran— le miraba a él y se le quitaba las ganas.

¿Qué le pasaba a su hermanito...?

—¿¡Pero qué haces, animal!? —gritó al sentir un tremendo ardor en la pierna.

—Quédate quieto, es normal que arda un poco...

—¿¡Un poco!? ¡Parece que me estoy quemando! ¡Lo dejabas mejor como estaba!

Apretó los dientes para resistir el dolor, y sintió que algo suave le apretaba para que le ardiera más. Miró la mano del niño para ver la nube de antes siendo sostenida por el chico.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, tratando de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el incendio de su pierna.

—Algodón —respondió, y el menor le miró con una ceja arqueada—. Es una cosa suave que se usa para curar las heridas. Los ingleses tienen grandes industrias de algodón.

—¿Ingleses?

—De Inglaterra —a Giotto le hablaba en un idioma diferente—. Venga, no me digas que no sabes lo que es Inglaterra.

—Ni idea.

—Es un país, como donde vivimos nosotros. Algo lejos, pero no tanto como América.

—¿América?

—En serio, ¿pero cómo no sabes nada de eso? —preguntó, vendando la herida del niño cuando acabó con la desinfección—. Es un continente, y como no sabrás lo que es —dijo antes de que pudiera cuestionar—, es un gran pedazo de tierra en medio del océano... de una gran cantidad de agua.

—Entonces no deberían morir nunca de sed, si tienen agua por todos lados. Quisiera estar ahí...

Alaude rió ante las palabras ingenuas del niño, y este le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué le hacía tanta gracia.

—Esa ha sido buena —rió—. Mira, Giotto, ese agua no te la puedes beber. ¡Está muy salada! ¡Es malo tomarla!

—¿De verdad? Pues qué desperdicio. Aquí no vendría mal un poco de agua que no fuese solo para los regadíos.

—Anda, listo, ya está —el de ojos azules se enorgulleció de su trabajo.

Estaba perfectamente vendado, y así seguramente su herida se sanaría más rápido que si solo la dejaba ahí.

—Quiero saber más de todo lo que me has dicho —intentó levantarse, pero el dolor de la pierna se lo impidió.

—Tranquilo, si aprendes a leer sabrás mucho más que eso —sonrió, y le hizo pasar un brazo por sus hombros—. Vamos, te ayudaré.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A la biblioteca, ahí podré enseñarte lo básico de la lectura.

—Pero tengo que ir a trabajar, sino Alessio...

—Tú no te preocupes por él, yo me encargo de pararle los pies si se le ocurre decirte algo. Por algo seré el dueño de todo esto —guiñó un ojo.

—Si tú lo dices... —suspiró—. De todas maneras, gracias. Muchas gracias —Giotto le dedicó una amplia y amable sonrisa que a Alaude le impresionó.

Nadie le había sonreído así antes. Sus padres no eran demasiado expresivos, su hermano tampoco es que se dedicara mucho a sonreír, y los demás era siempre por cortesía.

Pero la sonrisa que aquel pequeño rubio le dedicaba era sincera, sin otra intención más allá de la de estar feliz. Era un sencillo y simple gesto que le había nacido del corazón.

Y fue entonces cuando empezó a tener curiosidad acerca de cuántas sonrisas podría sacar a ese chico.

 **Glosario**

 _¹ Significa «señorito» en italiano_  
 _² Significa «¿entendido?» en italiano_  
 _³ Significa «entendido» en italiano._

 **Author notes**

Holasa~ ¿Cómo estáis?

Me alegro de tener unos cuantos reviews. No pensé llegar tan lejos ;w;

Kirana-Taisho, ya me siento agradecida porque comentes la historia, no hace falta que lo digas XDDD. Yo soy muy lectora fantasma asi que te entiendo =D

Jhulia23, jaja, queria que fuera algo bonito asi que me alegro que te guste n.n ¡Gracias por comentar!

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Amigos**

Kyoya estaba molesto.

No le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, lo odiaba. Y que su hermano mayor lo estuviera haciendo, le irritaba todavía más.

Se había levantado temprano, a las seis y media de la mañana, a sabe Dios dónde. Y lo sabía porque había decidido estar atento a sus movimientos, porque algo en todo eso no le daba buena espina y sobre todo, tenía curiosidad.

Quería saber qué demonios planeaba su hermano interesándose en un siervo como lo era el tal Giotto. Y aún más, parecía muy volcado en obtener la mayor información posible de ese chico, ¿a qué vendría tanto interés?

Decidido a responder a esa pregunta, se había propuesto enterarse de todo y más acerca del pequeño rubio que tanto captaba la atención de su hermano. Y para empezar, tendría que saber quién era y dónde vivía, algo que podría obtener de Alaude.

Le siguió sin que este se diera cuenta, un poco más dormido que despierto debido a la hora, y le vio hablando con ese tipo que solía estar controlando a los trabajadores del campo, diciéndole algo que pareció gustar poco al hombre pero que acató.

Siguió a ese tipo hasta los trigales, pero sus piernas no se comparaban a la rapidez de un caballo y había acabado por perderle y perderse él también.

A su alrededor solo había gente, tanto niños como adultos, trabajando. Le miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas o algo así, y eso le hacía sentir incómodo. Cierto que había salido con el pijama, pero no creía que fuera por eso la razón de su expectación.

Caminó con rapidez a través del campo hasta divisar una sombra en el horizonte. Pensando que era su casa, caminó con más fluidez.

Sin embargo, se llevó una decepción al ver que aquello poco se parecía a su hogar. Era una pequeña cabaña, más bien choza, hecha de materiales casi de la prehistoria: madera y paja.

En las ventanas no había cristales, y se podía acceder fácilmente. Sin embargo dudaba que algún ladrón quisiera entrar a robar ahí. Con mucho no se encontraría.

En cuanto entró, escuchó de pronto un llanto, y se alarmó al saber que había alguien dentro. Sin embargo, nadie parecía acudir a calmar al niño que lloraba, hecho que le extrañó.

Al cabo de dos minutos, decidió acudir él mismo, y se encontró con un pequeño de dos... no, tres años, cabello castaño y tez blanca, llorando a lágrima viva debido a que, seguramente, había tropezado y caído.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, y el niño paró de llorar para mirarle con unos luminosos ojos castaños.

—No... tú no Gio... —retrocedió unos pasos al ver que era un desconocido.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño —sonrió—. ¿Gio es la abreviación de Giotto? —el pequeño captó lo esencial, se refería a su hermano, asi que asintió—. ¿Eres su hermano? —volvió a asentir.

Entonces el estómago del castaño rugió, denotando que tenía hambre. A Kyoya se le escapó una risa que a él mismo le sorprendió, y una expresión graciosa debió poner, porque el niño rió señalándole el rostro.

—¿De qué te ríes? —intentó enfadarse, pero solo ver ese rostro alegre le hacía sonreír—. ¿Tienes hambre?

El niño asintió, y el azabache miró a su alrededor en busca de comida. Menudos padres tan irresponsables, ¿cómo dejaban solo a un niño de tres años? ¡Era muy peligroso!

Vio un cesto de frutas muy familiar, y frunció el ceño. ¿De qué le sonaba?

Se acercó y lo destapó de la manta que lo cubría a medias, descubriendo las frutas. ¿No era el cesto que ayer faltaba en la cena?

—¡No! —el grito del niño le sobresaltó

—. ¡No fruta!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó extrañado, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

—Gio... daño... —dijo a punto de llorar.

—¿Comer fruta le hace daño a tu hermano?

—No... señor... daño... Gio... —señaló la ventana—. Gio... daño...

—¿Alguien le hace daño a tu hermano? —el castaño asintió—. Y si comes la fruta, le harán más daño.

Recibió un nuevo asentimiento, y se cruzó de brazos. Eso era raro, ¿por qué le harían daño a un niño por comer fruta...?

Claro, Giotto debió haberlo robado de su casa cuando estaba rondando por ahí. Alguien debió enterarse y darle algún golpe por ladrón. Quizá sus mismos padres.

Un momento, ahí no cuadraba algo. ¿Por qué el pequeño le diría a su padre "señor"? ¿No lo conocería? No era probable... ¿entonces qué pasaba ahí?

—No pasará nada, come —el castaño negó, y Kyoya suspiró.

Razones por las que odiaba a los niños herbívoros: eran tercos. Y él no estaba por rogar a nadie.

—Está bien, no lo comas —rodó los ojos—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —debía averiguar lo más posible del rubio herbívoro, asi que empezando por su hermano no estaba tan mal.

—Tuna —respondió.

—¿Tuna? —rió. Un curioso nombre, la verdad.

—Tuna —asintió sonriente—. ¿Tú? —le señaló.

—Kyoya —respondió, aunque no supo por qué. Ese niño le hacía hacer cosas raras.

—Kyo —sonrió ampliamente.

—Kyoya —repitió al ver que no le había quedado claro.

—Kyo.

—Ya, Kyoya.

—Kyo.

—Ya.

—Ya.

—Kyoya.

—Kyo.

El azabache suspiró, que le llamara como quisiera. Total, ¿qué más daba?

—Kyo juega Tuna —sonrió el castaño, y no era una petición.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Tuna dice.

—¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Tuna.

Y lo decía con una convicción aplastante el crío...

Kyoya miró fuera. No sabía ni dónde estaba, era muy temprano y ese niño era terco como una mula. ¿Qué opción tenía?

—Bien, jugaremos —suspiró, y el niño aplaudió.

El castaño se acercó corriendo al azabache y le tocó con su manita la pierna. Para tener cinco años, Kyoya era alto, y Tsuna muy pequeño para su edad.

—Pilla —rió el castaño, y el azabache entendió lo que quería.

La habitación era pequeña, asi que usaron toda la casa, aunque no se comparaba nada en tamaño a la de Kyoya. Sin embargo, y extrañamente para el de ojos azul metálico, acabaron por divertirse. El mayor de los dos estaba seguro de que había reído más que toda su vida entera mientras jugaba con ese pequeño.

Quizá era debido a la cara de frustración que ponía cuando no le podía atrapar. Tal vez era porque sus manos tapando sus alegres ojos mientras le daba tiempo a esconderse era de lo más adorable. O quizá se debía a que ese rostro infantil concentrado mientras le buscaba cuando jugaban al escondite era muy graciosa.

No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía mientras decidía que era hora de despedirse, era que quería volver a repetir esa experiencia algún día.

Algún día no muy lejano...

•~•~•

—Entonces Europa es donde vivimos —Alaude asintió—. América la descubrieron los hispanos, que son los que gobiernan nuestro país, y es llamado el Nuevo Mundo.

—Aprendes rápido —se sorprendió Alaude.

—Je, es que soy muy listo —sonrió orgulloso—. Y entonces, ¿qué decías que era eso del abc...?

—Abecedario —dijo—. Es una lista de letras que tienes que saberte para poder leer las palabras.

—Vale, eso era... —pensó un momento—. A... B... D...

—No, antes de la D va la C —corrigió.

—¡Eso! —rió—. Tú sí que sabes, Alaude.

—No te creas, hay cosas que no sé —sonrió.

—¿Eso existe? —abrió sorprendido los ojos.

—Claro, no te creas que soy Da Vinci.

—¿Da... quién? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Leonardo Da Vinci, un tipo de Florencia que sabía hacer de todo. Murió hace tiempo, pero fue muy famoso.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—Muchas cosas. Aunque yo pienso que estaba un poco loco —rió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenía ideas muy raras. ¡Quería que los carros se movieran sin caballos!

—¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible! —rió.

—Eso le dijeron todos, pero igualmente insistía. Al final supongo que se convenció de que no podía hacerlo y se rindió.

—Pero eso es muy raro, estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Ya, ¡y pretendía hacer que volemos!

—¿Volar? ¿Como los pájaros?

—Sí, exacto. Con una cosa muy rara. Estaba muy loco, pero era bastante listo.

—Si tú lo dices —rió.

—Era bueno en matemáticas.

—¿Mate... qué?

—Matemáticas, es... una cosa muy complicada —se revolvió el cabello—. Son números que tienes que... usar.

—¿Números?

—Sí. Te los enseñaré cuando aprendas el abecedario —señaló la hoja que le había dado para que lo aprendiera.

—Escribes muy bien —dijo, mirando las letras escritas.

—No tienes mucho con lo que comparar, pero mi caligrafía es bastante buena.

—Yo quiero aprender a escribir —le dijo—. Seguro que seré mejor que tú.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo arqueando una ceja, divertido.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro —sonrió altanero.

—Serás... —negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Soy qué? —preguntó burlesco.

—Déjame pensar... ¿enano? —recibió un golpe en el hombro por sus palabras.

—Calla —hizo una mueca—. ¿Y tú qué, eh? No eres taan alto.

—Más que tú sí —se burló.

—Pero no siempre será así. ¡Algún día te superaré!

—Claro —rió—. Pero mientras sigas teniendo cosquillas, yo creo que no vas a dejar de ser un crío para mí.

—Ah, ¿a esas vamos? ¡Tú también tienes! —sonrió malicioso y se puso a hacerle cosquillas al de ojos azules.

Alaude no se quedó atrás y se la devolvió. Ambos acabaron en el suelo tras un buen rato, riéndose mientras miraban el techo, uno al lado del otro.

—Oye, Alaude... —el aludido le miró de reojo—. ¿Somos...? ¿Somos amigos?

La pregunta sorprendió al de ojos azules, pero luego sonrió.

—Bueno, depende de cómo lo quieras ver. Si los amigos se enseñan unos a otros y se ríen así... pues sí, somos amigos.

—Yo siendo amigo de un noble —rió Giotto—. Quién lo diría.

—Es tu culpa, no te quejes —se burló.

—¿Mía ahora por qué?

—Por ser así.

—¿Así cómo? —arqueó una ceja.

—No sé, así de gracioso. Es fácil enfadarte.

—¿Y tú qué? —Giotto infló las mejillas.

—A ver, ¿yo qué?

—¿Empiezo? Eres asquerosamente rico, un presumido, un...

—Vale, vale, para —rió.

—Como usted ordene, señorito Alaude —rodó los ojos con diversión.

—Así me gusta, siendo un buen sirviente —ambos rieron juntos.

Giotto miró el sol, y vio que estaba bastante elevado ya. Eso era malo, muy malo. ¡Había pasado toda mañana sin hacer nada!

—¡Dios, es tardísimo! —se alarmó, queriendo levantarse.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le dejó. Demasiado cansancio acumulado y aún le dolía la pierna, aunque mucho menos que lo habitual.

—¿Y qué más da? Yo tendría que haber ido a la iglesia esta mañana, pero mis padres están demasiado ocupados como para recordarlo —se encogió de hombros Alaude, y Giotto le miró divertido.

—Parece que el señorito es un desobediente —rió.

—Vendrá de familia, es raro que mi hermano no haya estado buscando. Me habría encontrado, seguramente estará entretenido por ahí.

—G me contó algo acerca de él, al parecer ya la conocéis —le miró acusatoriamente, y Alaude simplemente sonrió—. No está bien amenazar a las personas.

—Yo no le amenacé, simplemente le dije lo que había.

—Claro, lo que tú digas —suspiró mientras se sentaba en el suelo—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Alaude le imitó y le miró interrogante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Y lo preguntas? —rió—. ¿Tú crees que alguien como tú, un noble sin ninguna clase de necesidad, se interesaría en alguien como yo porque sí? Soy pobre, pero no soy tonto.

—Me parece que un poco sí. ¿Esas son las ideas que tu pelirrojo amigo te ha metido? —Giotto se sonrojó—. Ya, se me hacía raro que llegaras tú solo a esa conclusión.

El de ojos dorados supuso que eso era una especie de insulto indirecto.

—Vamos, que me has llamado tonto por toda la cara.

—Sí, algo así —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero responderé a tu pregunta. La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé por qué estoy haciendo esto.

Giotto parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?

—No lo sé, pero es como si... desde la primera vez que te vi, no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza. No me preguntes por qué, ni yo mismo lo sé —el rubor del rubio iba a más—. Pensé que, viéndote una vez más, se me pasaría. Pero no fue así.

—Y por eso estoy aquí ahora —Giotto se sintió repentinamente triste. ¿Acaso solo era... un capricho repentino y pasajero?

—No, no exactamente —negó—. No suelo interesarme por nadie más que no sea parte de mi familia, todos me parecen muy falsos. Pero tú... eres tan malo para mentir, para fingir algo que no sientes, que sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—¿Confiar en un pobre diablo que no tiene qué comer? —rió con sequedad.

—Llámame raro, pero me pareces incluso más sincero que mi padre —sonrió—. Odio las mentiras.

—Entonces, tú no mentirías, ¿verdad? —preguntó inocentemente—. Tú no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

—Nunca —afirmó con seguridad Alaude.

—G se enfadará conmigo si oyera esto, pero... no sé por qué no puedo evitar creerte.

—Nunca te mentiré, ¿de acuerdo? Somos amigos, y no se miente a un amigo, ¿no? —Giotto rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Dame tu mano —Alaude se sorprendió, pero le tendió la mano y Giotto se la estrechó con fuerza—. Oficialmente, desde ahora somos amigos.

El niño de ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su mirada tan alegre, tan brillante, por un simple acto como ese.

Quizá ambos eran demasiado inocentes para darse cuenta de que, en la sociedad en la que vivían, no podían ser ni siquiera amigos.

•~•~•

—¿¡Pero qué demonios dices!? —Giotto chistó, y se alegró de que Alessio estuviera concentrado en otra cosa más que en ellos—. Giotto, ese chico no te conviene como amigo, ¿no te das cuenta? Es demasiado sospechoso.

—Cállate, G, que Alessio me tiene fichado. Está cabreado conmigo por lo de Alaude, no me lo empeores.

—¿Ves? Una consecuencia más de que ese tipo sea tu amigo. Una de muchas.

—Alaude no es como tú te crees. Es muy bueno, es amable, es...

—Bla, bla, bla, eres un ingenuo. Demasiado inocente —recriminó—. Hasta mi hermano se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Y cuáles son, según tú?

—Destruirte la vida —el rubio rodó los ojos—. Venga, ¿no lo ves? Un noble interesado en la amistad de un siervo, qué tontería.

—Tú no lo viste, G, la mirada que tenía era totalmente sincera y lo que dijo...

—Ya, claro, y tú cómo tonto vas y le crees —Giotto suspiró—. Solo te lo advierto, rubio idiota, ese tipo va a arruinarte la vida.

—Gracias por tus ánimos, querido... ¡maldición! —apretó los dientes al sentir el latigazo en su espalda, más fuerte de lo normal.

—Mira quién se dignó a volver a trabajar, el pequeño Giotto —se burló Alessio—. Dime, ¿para qué te quería el señorito Alaude?

—Creo que el señorito Alaude le dejó bien claro no hablar acerca del tema con su padre, y a mi me dejó bien claro que no lo diga a nadie. Lo siento, pero así es la vida, cumplo órdenes de un superior mayor a usted.

G rió por lo bajo al ver la cara frustrada de Alessio. Ahí Giotto la había clavado.

—Niño estúpido —se ganó otro latigazo a cambio de sus palabras—. ¿Y de dónde has sacado esos vendajes?

—El señorito Alaude no me permite informarle, si no me cree, vaya con su corcel y pregúntele personalmente. Quizá le proporcione la información que anhela.

G arqueó una ceja al escuchar cómo había hablado.

—Eso haré —espoleó al caballo y se fue al galope.

—«Quizá le proporcione la información que anhela» —le imitó con voz burlona—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—¿A que no se entiende casi nada? —rió—. Son unas palabrejas que Alaude me enseñó. Es divertido usarlas. Todo eso quiere decir que tal vez le diga lo que quiere saber.

—Los nobles se complican la vida para hablar.

—Ya te digo —rió de nuevo.

—Por cierto, ¿has ido a ver a tu hermanito? Ha estado solo todo el día, Alessio se ha desquitado el cabreo con tu padre, y mi vieja me contó que tu mamá no podría ir hoy a la comida.

—Sí, he ido cuando me despedí de Alaude, medio escapando de Alessio, pero sigue sin querer comer la fruta. ¡Con lo buena que está! —se quejó—. Pero hubo algo raro...

—¿El qué?

—Cuando llegué estaba dormido. Me quedé un rato para ver si despertaba, y lo hizo, pero estaba muy contento. Normalmente, está cabreado cuando recién se despierta. No dejaba de preguntar por un "Kyo".

—¿Kyo...? —meditó, lo había oído antes.

—Sí, no sé si será un animal, porque señalaba la ventana cada rato. Pero estaba muy pesado. Que quería a Kyo, y que quería a Kyo —suspiró—. Le convencí de que volvería, aunque no sé ni qué es.

—¿Kyoya...? —dijo sumido en sus pensamientos G.

—¿Sabes quién es? —se sorprendió Giotto.

—Es el hermano de tu amadísimo nuevo mejor amigo —ironizó.

—Vamos, G, no estés celoso, sabes que siempre serás el primero —guiñó divertido un ojo—. Aunque sabía que Alaude tenía un hermano, no sabía el nombre... ¿pero qué tiene que ver él con mi Tsu?

—Ni idea, déjalo, es poco probable que se refiera a él. Para empezar, ese niño es muy extraño, y no creo que Tsuna se pusiera feliz de verlo —reflexionó G—. Tengo fe en que Dios hará que Tsuna sea más listo que su hermano.

—¡Oye! —le golpeó el brazo, molesto.

—Un momento —cayó en cuenta el pelirrojo—. No le habrás dicho nada de Tsuna a ese tipo, ¿verdad, Giotto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es un noble, no se me olvida...

—Espero que siga así, has hecho muchos esfuerzos para que nadie se entere. No lo arruines, Giotto.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que Alaude nunca diría nada.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso te ha dado un papel que lo confirme?

—No, pero él es diferente. Él nunca haría algo tan bajo...

—No olvides de quién es hijo, Giotto —le dijo con seriedad—. Puede ser que ahora sea todo lo bondadoso y amable que te dé la gana, pero las personas crecen y cambian. Y tu querido Alaude no será la excepción.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan negativo? —se entristeció el rubio—. Siempre me he preguntado por qué no puedes ver las cosas de manera más alegre.

—Porque lo tengo asumido, Giotto, esto nunca cambiará. Los nobles son crueles, los siervos les sirven sin más, y así será siempre. No intento ver el lado humano a esos bestias que nos azotan como animales.

—No todos son iguales, G...

—Todos lo son. Y espero que tú también lo veas algún día.

Giotto cerró los ojos resignado y triste. G era dos meses mayor que él, pero claramente el pelirrojo veía el mundo muy oscuro. Aunque no estuvieran en las mejores circunstancias, el rubio tenía fe.

Tenía la ilusión de que algún día sería libre. Libre de pasear por el pueblo sin cadenas que lo atasen, libre de oponer resistencia a Alessio, libre de estar donde quisiera, libre de visitar todos esos lugares que Alaude le había enseñado en esas cosas que él llamaba «mapas»...

Aunque tal vez, y solo tal vez, todos esos deseos eran posibles gracias a la inocencia que poseía a sus siete años.

Una inocencia que, quizá, no le llevaría a nada bueno.

 **Author notes**

¡Holasa! Quise subir ayer, pero no lo acabé D=. Aunque aquí apareció Kyoya :)

Es uno de mis crush, pero el Fav es Giotto. Osea tengo algo con los rubios así, los amo.

Kirana-Taisho, los corazones latinos amamos a los crush XD. Y bueno, la gente crece ¿? XD. Ok ESO es obvio XD. Me alegro que te gustase n.n

Jhulia23 Jajaja, me reí con eso XD. Me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo ;)

Nibaniba ¡Muchas gracias! No soy tan buena, he visto mejores pero me alegro que te guste tanto ;) ¡Y en este capítulo apareció! XD. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar :D

Am, emm... Poz nu sé que decir. Espero que os haya gustado, intento actualizar lo más rápido posible n.n

Y poz eso, ¡espero vuestras opiniones!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
